


Prized Possession

by kaileyjademalfoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Bratting, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Japanese Mafia, Knifeplay, Mafia AU, Masochism, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smutt, Spanking, Tattoos, Tokyo (City), Top Bokuto Koutarou, Vaginal Fingering, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileyjademalfoy/pseuds/kaileyjademalfoy
Summary: Ikkei Ukai was someone who was driven by power. He ran off of it, it was his was of living. He craved power and success, so when the Karasuno Crows weren’t doing to well economically nor power wise, he decided to contact the only and only Koutarou Bokuto, leader of the Fukurodani Owls.Ikkei had a beautiful granddaughter named, Y/n, who Bokuto took a strong likening to. The two leaders had discussed and planned to sell Y/n. While Ikkei craved power, Bokuto craved Y/n.Y/n had finally accepted the fact that her own grandfather would be selling her. She found no reason to fight it. So, one night her grandfather planned a dinner and explained everyone the news.Bokuto showed up to this dinner, throwing Y/n off guard. His cocky and lively attitude was something she instantly admired. As the night went on, it was time for her to bid her farwells to her family and friends.Once Bokuto took Y/n to her new home, he proposed a friendly drink between the two. The once friendly drink turned into something more steamy due to the tall man’s bold actions.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. Sold

Your grandfather, Ikkei Ukai, ran one of the less known Mafias in Japan. He was head of the Karasuno Crows, who were upcoming with all the new members. One of your grandfather’s members, Takeda Ittetsu, was out recruiting new members, while your brother, Keishin Ukai was training them.

Today would shamefully be your last day apart of the Crow’s. Your grandfather will be holding a dinner to inform the others, but you already knew why. You were being sold to the head of the Fukurodani Owls.

Ikkei has talked about this with you for a few months now. During a meeting you attended with Ikkei, Bokuto Koutarou took a strong liking to you. His interest in you peaked when he saw how effortlessly beautiful you were, how brutally honest you were, and how confident you were.

He saw something in you that made him believe, He could take over and become Tokyo’s most powerful Mafia. He saw every bit of potential and talent you possessed, you were going to become his prized possession.

As you were adjusting your dress, you heard the sound of a faint knock on the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s Kiyoko.”

You walk over to the door and turn the handle, it making a creaking sound as you pull the door open. Kiyoko stood there, her hair slicked back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes complemented by a flowy black dress.

“Are you ready? Your grandfather is waiting for you.” She says.

You bow at her and nod your head, “Yes, Come on.”

You and Kiyoko walk down the perfectly marbled halls, the polished floors reflecting off the dimmed lights. You were going to miss this place, you really were. This has been your home for as long as you can remember.

You learned so many things and made so many good friends in this house and now it felt like it was all getting stripped away.

As Kiyoko and You walked into the dining area, you could see everyone sitting around the table. There were three empty chairs, one besides Ikkei, one across from that chair, and one besides Tanaka.

Kiyoko gave you a comforting pat on the back before she walked towards her husband. You looked over at your grandfather, who was signaling you over. You picked up your feet and walked over to him, taking a seat in the empty chair.

“Good Evening, everyone,” Ikkei says, catching everyone’s attention.

“I am holding this dinner, for a very special reason, regarding my granddaughter, Y/n. Some of you may or may not know, but today will be Y/n’s last day as one of the Crow’s.” Ikkei explains, shortly.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asks.

“Y/n is being sold.” Your grandfather says effortlessly.

You look around the room, so many people with shocked expressions but only your brother was looking down, small droplets of tears on the wooden table. You inhale shakily and place your hand on his knee and squeeze it, trying to comfort him without making a scene.

“Isn’t that illegal?” You hear Daichi ask.

Your grandfather just chuckles and looks at the man. “Everything we do is illegal.”

“Who? Who are you selling my sister to?” Keishin asks, finally looking up to show his bloodshot eyes.

“Ah, that’s right. I’m selling her to Bokuto Koutarou.” He says, pointing over at the hallway.

And just like that, Bokuto Koutarou is standing in front of you all. He wore a grim smirk that made his thick eyebrows raise. His soft grey hair was slicked back, a stray piece hanging in front. His pale skin was paired with a grey button-up and a burgundy tie, that was slightly loosened.

“Good Evening,” Bokuto speaks, sitting in the empty chair in front of you.

You look up at him, his golden eyes sparkling as he meets yours. He held his hand out towards yours. You grabbed his hand softly and he shook it gently before casting his attention back to Ikkei.

“Do you have the money, Ikkei?” He asks.

As the two of them start talking, you drift away from reality. The realization that you’re being sold is finally hitting you. Your grandfather wasn’t a horrible man, but he wasn’t the best either. He did what he had to do for his business, and if that meant selling you then so be it.

You had to admit, this Bokuto person was pretty attractive. His cocky and lively personality made him even more attractive. No matter the situation, he always made the other team feel some way. He just had that ability on people, no wonder he was a leader.

As many hours went by, it was finally time for you to leave. Ikkei and Bokuto walked towards the front door, giving you time to say your final goodbyes. After saying goodbye to everyone, you were left with your brother.

“Keep in contact, okay?” He asks, pulling you into his arms.

You chuckle softly and return the hug. “Of course, Keishin.”

Keishin pulls away from the hug and gives you one last smile.

“I’ll see you around,” You say, ruffling his hair before walking away.

You walk over to the front door, where your grandfather is waiting with Bokuto. You stand next to Bokuto so that you’re facing your grandfather.

“We’ll keep in contact, Y/n.” Your grandfather says, patting you on the shoulder.

You nod your head as your grandfather walks away, leaving you and Bokuto. Bokuto opens the door for you, then closes it behind him. You notice an unfamiliar car in the driveway, guessing it was his, you walk over to it.

Bokuto opens the passenger door for you, grabbing your hand allowing you to get in comfortably. You look up at him and smile at his chivalry as he closes the door. He returns the sile briefly before he walks over to his side and gets into the car.

He puts the keys into the ignition, turning the car on at the same time. He pulls out of the driveway, keeping his left hand on the wheel showing off his patchwork of tattoos. He has multiple tattoos scattered around his arms, which his veins popped out perfectly.

“I can sense you staring, darling,” Bokuto says, his voice was deep and calm.

You instantly look away, putting your attention onto staring out of the window. Bokuto notices and chuckles as he slowly slides his right hand up your thigh.

“No need to get nervous, darling. I don't bite unless you want me to.” He teased.

Your body tensed up at his sudden touch, only for him to dig his hand into your inner thigh, squeezing it softly. You could feel his silver rings brush against your exposed skin, causing you to shiver.

The rest of the ride to Tokyo was quiet, neither of you said anything, as Bokuto’s longing for you spoke loud enough. Shortly, you two arrived at his estate. Bokuto turns off the car and gets out. Before you could reach for your door handle, Bokuto was already opening it for you.

“Welcome home.”


	2. Vanilla Bourbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Bokuto get back to his estate, and Bokuto suggests a friendly drink between the two, but with Bokuto’s bold behavior, a friendly drinking sessions turns into something more drastic.

You and Bokuto walk into the estate, which was decorated with white and gold marble floors. The walls were a nice cool grey color that shined nicely off the crystal chandelier. The color scheme was simple and pure, not faring away from their assigned color template. 

Bokuto led you into a bar area, where they had two single tables and a bar with four or five stools. The room smelled like strong vanilla bourbon and cigars. Bokuto walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Vanilla Jim Beam. 

“How about a drink?” He proposed, holding the bottle up. 

“Sounds alright.” You say, walking over to one of the tables. 

Bokuto nods and grabs two glass cups and walks over to you. He grabs the remaining chair and pulls it in front of you, then takes a seat. Bokuto puts the glasses on the table and unscrews the cap to the bottle. He brings the bottle to his lips and takes a quick sip out of it before pouring some into the glasses. 

Bokuto raises his glass and brings it closer to yours, signaling cheers. The two of you tap your glasses together and take a small sip out of your glasses. You make a scrunched-up face as the strong bourbon travels down your throat. 

Bokuto watches your face contort and chuckles, “Not a drinker?” 

You wipe the remaining alcohol from your lips and shake your head. “No, if you couldn’t tell.” 

Bokuto sets his cup aside and inches his chair closer to yours. He places his hand on your knee and uses his thumb to wipe the corner of your mouth. Bokuto places his hand under your chin and slowly wipes the corner of your mouth with his thumb, tugging your bottom lip down some. 

You look at Bokuto, whose eyes are fixated on your plump lips. Bokuto looks at you as he sticks his tongue out and licks the bourbon off his thumb. Bokuto keeps his hooded eyes onto yours as his tongue swirls around his finger. 

You could feel the heat from the alcohol and the tension rise up in your body, straight to your face. This was no longer the alcohol, it was the lustful passion causing your body to overheat. Bokuto notices your sudden change in mood and spreads your legs apart. He places his palm in the middle of the chair and moves closer to you, his face now inches away from you. 

Bokuto’s lips brush against your soft ones. Your mind reacts to his movement by perking your lips up, desperately trying to meet his. You inch closer, his rings pressing into your thighs. Bokuto pulls his hand from under you and stands up, his tall figure towering over you. Bokuto smirks as he roughly grabs your throat, forcing you to lock eye contact with him. He digs his fingertips into your skin, leaving a burning sensation almost. As his glare becomes more intimidating, you squirm around and look away. 

“Don’t look away from me, darling.” Bokuto threatens, his grip tightening. 

You let out a soft whimper and look up at him, the heat between your legs growing rapidly. Bokuto leans down and presses his lips against yours, the kiss was rough and passionate but inviting at the same time. 

You kiss him back, your delicate lips melting into his. As the kiss got more progressive, the two of you were forced to share one breath. The room felt like it was closing in from all the heat and steam filling up the room. 

Bokuto’s lips tasted like the strong bourbon as well as yours, while you were hungry to touch him, he was hungry to taste you. His tongue pushes past your teeth, swirling and exploring each corner of your mouth, while your arms traveled from his neck down to his muscular back. 

His muscles flexed as you reached his mid-back, where you kept your hands firmly. A loud yelp escaped your lips as Bokuto roughly bit down on your bottom lip, drawing some blood. Bokuto licks the blood off your lip and pulls away. 

Bokuto watches as your chest rises up and down quickly from the lack of air. In a swift moment, Bokuto lifts you up, holding your body in a bridal style. Bokuto exits the bar area and walks towards another room. 

Bokuto walks into a dark room, filled with grey decor. He throws you onto the bed and climbs on top of you. The feeling of silk sheets fills your body as Bokuto reaches into the drawer next to the bed. 

Bokuto pulls out a knife and holds it against your chest, “Is this alright?” 

You nod your head at his question, eager to see his actions as arousal takes over your body. 

“No, I need a yes. Use your words.” He says.

“Yes, this is alright.” You invite. 

Bokuto nods and drags the knife down your body, cutting your dress completely in half. Bokuto sets the knife away and pulls the dress of your body, revealing your lace undergarments. He smirks and leans up, allowing himself to unbutton his shirt, you watch as his abs flex and veins pop more. 

He throws his shirt onto the floor and leans over you again. He places his hands on your waist as he starts attacking your neck with rough kisses and nibbles. Your breath hitches as you feel him dig his teeth into your supple skin. 

Bokuto desperately tries to find your sweet spot, waiting for the moan of confirmation. Once Bokuto finds your sweet spot, he starts biting on sucking on the sensitive part of your skin, earning small moans from you each time you feel his teeth mark you. 

Bokuto was needy for you, but his movements were rushed. He didn't mind taking his time with you, he saw the fun in teasing you. He wanted to make sure you felt every bit of this. He wanted you to remember this night. 

Bokuto slyly tucked his hands behind your back and unclipped your bra. He pulls the bra off you, leaving your chest exposed. He started kissing down your neck, gripping onto your breast roughly. Bokuto started kissing your chest, leaving small marks on your breast and around your nipples. 

As he was kissing and sucking on your breast, he twirled your nipple around his fingers, pinching it slightly. Bokuto keeps his eyes closed as he was slowly pleasing your body. Your steady breathing turned into heavy breathing as you felt his teeth graze your perked-up nipples. 

As the heat between you two grew stronger, Bokuto started leaving a trail of kisses down to your belly button. He hooked his fingers around your lace panties. He looked up at you with lascivious eyes. You looked at him and nodded your head, lifting your hips up allowing him to pull down your underwear. 

He pulled them off your ankles and threw them aside. He grabbed you by your thighs and spread them apart, fully exposing your drenched pussy. Be brought his face closer to your cunt, burying himself between your thighs. 

He slowly licked in between your folds, all the way up to your clit. You let out a shaky moan as you run your fingers through his soft grey hair. Bokuto flattened his tongue and started sucking on your clit, he used his middle and index finger to wipe in the wetness between your folds. He looked up at you, his face covered in your juices. He watched as your face contorted as he slowly pushed his two fingers inside your hole. 

A loud moan escapes your lips as you feel yourself being stretched out by his long fingers. Bokuto chuckles in satisfaction, sending vibrations through your body. He starts pumping his fingers in and out of you, causing your juices to squirt everywhere. Bokuto starts swirling his tongue around your clit faster, needy to taste more of you. 

Your fingers curled into his hair as a tight knot formed in your stomach, you felt your body become weaker as the pleasure became overwhelming. You squeezed your thighs shut, only for Bokuto to pry them open, holding one of your legs down. 

“Let me make you cum, darling. I can tell you're close. Let me taste you already.” He mumbles, curling the tips of his fingers into your g-spot.

You arch your back and let the knot in your stomach take over. Your toes curl up as you feel your orgasm washing over you. Your body starts shaking uncontrollably as your body bucks up and down. Bokuto watches, a cocky grin forming on his face as he watches your body react to his pleasuring habits. 

Once your body calms down, Bokuto pulls his fingers out of you causing your body to twitch a little. Bokuto sits up straight and licks his fingers clean of your cum, swallowing every drop of it. Boktuo smiles in satisfaction as he pulls his fingers out of his mouth. 

“You taste so good, darling.” He coos as he gets off the bed. 

Bokuto stands near the edge of the bed and slowly starts to unbuckle his belt, letting it drop to the floor. You watch as the veins in his forearms flex as he unbuttons his pants and tugs them down, along with his boxers. 

You watch as he grabs his dick and spits on it. He starts slowly pumping his hand up and down, letting out a low groan as he reaches the tip. You arch your back, needy to feel friction. Bokuto notices your neediness and climbs back into the bed, he positions himself in between your thighs and grabs hold of them. 

He presses your legs down to your chest, he holds you by your ankles with one hand and uses his other hand to line his dick up to your entrance. “I hope you're ready, baby owl.” 

He slowly pushes the tip inside of you, earning a small whimper out of you. He stays still for a minute before pushing the rest of his size inside you. You could feel your walls breaking as he fills you up with his cock. Bokuto slowly starts thrusting into you, a low grunt escaping his lips as you dig your nails into his forearm. 

Bokuto starts speeding up once you’re comfortable with him being inside of you. Grunts and groans would escape his lips every time he pushed himself deeper inside you. The feeling of your tight walls around him, making him feel weak in the knees. Bokuto lets go of your ankles and places your legs on his shoulders.

He leaned down and grabbed your hands and held them above your head as support so he could pound himself into you. You dug your fingernails into his hands as you moaned loudly, feeling him push past your cervix. Bokuto growled in pain as your nails broke through his skin. 

“Fucking slut.” He growls, his thrust getting more aggressive out of anger. 

Bokuto showed no sign of slowing down nor stopping, his primary goal was getting you and him both to finish. He pounded into you relentlessly, the sound of slapping skin filled the room each time his hips met your thighs. He let go of your wrist, allowing you to claw at his back.

“S-Slow!” You managed to moan, getting cut off by a slap in the face. 

“I don’t listen to sluts like you, darling.” He grunts. 

You whimper in response as tears fill your eyes from the pain and pleasure you’re receiving. Bokuto’s cock starts twitching inside of you, letting you both know he is about to cum. 

“Aw, is my pretty little slut crying?” He mocks, wiping your eyes with his thumb.

“Y-Yes, sir!” You moan out, arching your back as you feel your second orgasm ride up.

Bokuto roughly grips onto your chin and presses his calloused fingertips into your cheek, leaving red marks. His breathing hitches as you squeeze your walls around him. 

“W-Where do you want me to cum? Inside you like the little whore you are? You want to be daddy’s little cum slut?” He asks, still keeping charge of the situation. 

“Y-Yes! Cum inside me!” You moan, throwing your head back into the pillows unable to hold back your orgasm any longer. 

The room is filled with loud erotic noises, Bokuto unable to hold back anymore cums inside you, some of it spilling down your cunt. Bokuto inhales shakily as he slowly pulls his dick out of you, more of his cum spilling out. He uses his finger to clean it up, then he stuffs his fingers in your mouth. 

“Tell me how I taste, bitch.” He demands, pressing his fingers against your tongue. 

You gag a little but start sucking on his cum soaked fingers, tasting and swallowing each drop of the mixture of cum. You whimper in response as you finished cleaning off his fingers. Bokuto smiles and pulls his fingers out of your mouth. 

“Good girl, now how about a shower?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, sorry if the smut isn’t too well written, i’m still trying to find my writing style, please be patient. this story is also on wattpad if you want to recommend it to anyone.


	3. Aftercare

Bokuto sets you on the countertop as he walks over and turns the shower water on. He sets it so the water is mostly hot, but not hot enough to burn you. He looks back at you and sees that you’re rubbing your legs.

He walks over to you and cups your face, using his free hand to push the stray hairs out of your face. You look up at him, your eyes almost closed as all your energy drains out of your body. Bokuto notices and chuckles softly as he picks up your limp body. 

Bokuto sets you in the shower and stands behind you, holding your waist so you can support yourself. The shower was big, with enough room for the both of you. You looked around and noticed one of those little shower benches. 

You tap Bokuto on the shoulder and point to the bench. He smiles and nods his head, still holding onto you as you shuffle your feet towards the bench. Bokuto let’s go once you’re finally sitting. 

Bokuto turns his back to you and emerges his body into the water. He places his hands on the ceramic tiles and tilts his head down, letting the steamy water glisten off his muscular back. You decide to stand up, trying to hold the wall for balance. You walk over to Bokuto and wrap your arms around his body. 

Throwing him off guard, his body tenses up but shortly eases up as you glide your hands over his chest. Bokuto leans up and turns around to face you, he brings his hand to your face and pushes your wet hair back. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, his voice softer than usual. 

“If you’re apologizing for being rough with me, don’t. I enjoyed it.” You reassure him.

“How about we finish up here so we can sleep. I’ll be taking you out tomorrow.” He says. 

You and Bokuto help each other wash up, you washing his hair and him washing yours. As Bokuto is washing your body, he massages the sore spots, pushing the knots away. Bokuto pulls your body into the water, letting it rinse away all the soap. Once that is finished, he turns the water off and steps out of the shower. 

Bokuto grabs two towels, wrapping one around his waist and handing the other one to you as you step out of the shower. Once it’s wrapped around your body, Bokuto picks you up again and carries you back to his bedroom. 

Bokuto sets you on the edge of his bed then walks over to his closet, guessing to grab some clothes. Bokuto walks back into the room, with two pairs of clothes in his hand. 

“Are my clothes alright, darling?” he asks, handing you a pair of clothes. 

“Yeah, That’s fine.” You say, standing up. 

You set the clothes on the bed and begin drying yourself off, Bokuto watching your every movement. Although you can feel his eyes on you, you decide to say nothing. Once you’re finished drying off, you grab the pair of sweatpants he gave you, and you tug them over your waist. You grab the shirt and pull it over your head, and tie it at the end. 

“You look good in my clothes, darling,” Bokuto says, tugging his sweatpants up. 

You ignore him and climb into his bed, pulling the silk blankets over your body. Bokuto smirks then climbs into the bed, he lays next to you and wraps his arms around you. He buries his head in the crook of your neck and starts leaving tender kisses all over your bruised skin. 

“What are you doing?” You ask, trying to hold back the small moans. 

“I can’t kiss what’s mine?” He questions, bring his face up to look at you. 

“I’m not yours, yet.” You say, turning your back to him.

Bokuto snakes his arms around your waist and brings you closer to him. He buries his head in the crook of your neck again, letting his hot kisses travel around your neck. 

“I’ll change that, very soon.” He whispers, his breath traveling down your body. 

“Goodnight, Bokuto.” You say.

“Goodnight, darling.” He replies.

~~~~~~~~~

You wake up the next day to Bokuto’s loud snoring. You turn around to face him, his hair was messy, completely covering his face. You smile to yourself unknowingly and brush the hair out of his face before slipping away. 

You carefully walk into his bathroom, trying not to wake him up. You walk over to the sink and grab one of the spare toothbrushes. As you’re brushing your teeth, you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist. You look into the mirror and see Bokuto resting his head on your shoulder, his eyes hooded almost closed. 

“Good morning, Darling.” He says, his voice still raspy and dry from waking up. 

You spit out the toothpaste and swish some water around in your mouth, then spit that out as well. “Good morning.” You say as you put the toothbrush in the holder. 

“I asked Yukie to get you an outfit for today,” Bokuto says, letting go of you. 

“Yukie?” You ask, your face contorting into a confused expression. 

“Right, you haven’t met anyone here, yet. Yukie is one of our female members.” He explains, grabbing his toothbrush. 

“Oh, okay then.” Just as you say that a faint knock on the door is heard between the two of you. 

“That should be her,” Bokuto says. 

You nod your head and exit the bathroom. You walk over to the bedroom door and open it. You see a petite girl with short brunette hair and beautiful brown eyes. She gave you a bright smile as she handed you the outfit. 

“Here you go. I didn’t know what you liked, so I put together something I would.” She explains. 

“Thank you, Yukie.” You say. 

She smiles again and waves goodbye. 

You close the door and walk over to the bed. You place the outfit on the bed and begin stripping out of your clothes. The outfit she picked out was a pair of high-waisted black dress pants and a lace black top to go along with it. The outfit also had a plain black belt, with a golden buckle and a pair of black heels. 

You swiftly put on the outfit and looked at yourself in the mirror. You adjust the belt a little then walk over to Bokuto’s closet. You grab one of his black suit blazers and add it to your look, the blazer covering the majority of your stomach area. 

You walk back into the bedroom and meet Bokuto, who’s walking out of the bathroom. Bokuto looked at you, up and down before giving you a smirk. 

“You look beautiful, my blazer looks nice on you.” He compliments you as he walks over to you. 

Bokuto pulls you into an embrace, holding your waist with one hand and cupping your face with his other hand. Bokuto holds your figure against his tall figure, your chest pushing against his. Bokuto tilts your face up and presses his lips against yours. The kiss was soft and gentle, unlike the kisses you two shared yesterday. 

Bokuto’s hand glided down your back, pulling you closer while his other hand rested softly on your cheek. Bokuto kept the kiss delicate, making sure not to be too rough and aggressive with you. Once he felt like he was getting rough, he pulled away and looked at you. 

“I’ll go g get ready, so we can leave,” Bokuto says, kissing you on the forehead before walking away. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. For updates follow my Twitter. @KaileyJMalfoy


	4. A Day Out

You and Bokuto walk out of the estate, Bokuto wearing an all-black Armani Suit. The first few buttons to his shirt were left undone, showing off the snake tattoo that wrapped around his neck and traveled down his back. Bokuto kept things some-what casual, he wore a simple gold watch to compliment the dark shades and tones in his outfit. 

Bokuto walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened it for you. He held out his hand, allowing you to hold onto it as you got seated. Bokuto drew back his hand once you were comfortably sitting in the car. He walked over to his side, flinging his blazer over his shoulders, and got in the car. 

Bokuto put the keys in the ignition and slowly pulled out of the driveway. While driving, he turned on the radio but kept the volume at a minimum so it wouldn’t overpower any talk that came up. While driving, Bokuto kept his hand firmly around your thigh, squeezing it every now and then. 

~~~~~~

Shortly after leaving the estate, you arrive at the Ginza Ward in Tokyo. Bokuto parks the car fairly close to the shopping district. He turns the car off then steps out, walking over to your side and opening the door for you. You get out of the car and adjust yourself before grabbing Bokuto’s hand and walking away. 

Bokuto locks his car doors and guides you down the somewhat crowded streets. Since it was still early in the morning the Ginza shopping center wasn’t nearly as crowded as it is in the nighttime. Bokuto kept his hand firmly around yours as you both pushed past the people on the streets. 

“Where would you like to go first?” Bokuto asks, keeping his eyes on the high-end stores. 

You look around, your eyes focusing on a store that had a beautiful off-the-shoulder silk royal blue ball gown. The mannequin that wore the dress paired it with an expensive all-diamond necklace. The diamond necklace sparkled off the natural lighting that was spilling into the storefront window.

Just as you were about to point to the store, you hear someone call out Bokuto’s name. You and Bokuto both turn around and see a tall man with spiked-up black hair and a shorter man with dyed blond hair, whose eyes were focused on his phone. 

The taller man comes rushing up to Bokuto, the shorter one following close behind him. Bokuto holds his hand out, offering a handshake. The taller man grabs his hand and shakes it firmly. 

“Nice to see you, Bokuto.” The man says, giving Bokuto a smirk before looking down at you. 

“And who is this pretty little lady, Bo?” The man asks. 

Just as you were about to introduce yourself, Bokuto digs in his pockets and pulls out a stack of money, and hands it to you. “Go spoil yourself, darling.” 

You hesitantly grab the money before giving Bokuto a look. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Now go on.” Bokuto says, giving you a rushed smile. 

“I’m sure Kenma wouldn’t mind keeping your lady protected.” The spiky-haired man offers. 

Kenma, apparently, rolls his eyes and tucks his phone away. “Come on..” He mumbles. 

You look at Bokuto one more time, before walking off to the store with Kenma following behind you. His eyes were still locked onto you. You gave him a soft smile before walking into the store. Before you knew it, Bokuto was already walking down the street. 

Even though this man had practically bought you, you still found yourself worrying about him and finding him attractive. The situation was wrong, but you couldn’t help but get drawn into his lively persona. 

Kenma noticed the thoughtful look plastered on your face and placed his soft hand on your shoulder, tapping you slightly. You turned around and looked at him, with your eyebrows furrowed together. 

“No need to worry… Those two have some sort of friendly rival.” He explains, avoiding eye contact with you. 

“Oh, has that been going on for a while?” You ask, turning around and walking over to that same blue dress you saw in the window.

“Ever since high school, I’m surprised you didn’t know. Mean, you are Ikkei Ukai’s granddaughter” Kenma says, walking over to you. 

You tilt your head at his statement, reaching for a dress, in your size. You walk over to the closest mirror and hold the dress against your body. “I was in America for high school.” 

Kenma hums in affirmation as he watches you tug the dress to cover a certain part of your body. Kenma walks behind you and holds the dress up, allowing you to look at yourself fully. 

“Thank you, I think I’ll get this.” You say, ducking under his arms. 

Kenma hands you the dress and nods his head. 

You grab the dress and fold it over your arm as you reach for the matching diamond necklace that was paired with it. Once you have the necklace, you walk over to the cash register, Kenma still following behind like a lost puppy. 

You give the saleswoman a smile as you place the items on the countertop. As he scans the items, you pull out the money Bokuto had given you. 

“1,500 dollars, miss.” The lady says, putting the items into a separate bag. 

You widen your eyes for a second, before slowly counting the money. You hand the lady 1,550 dollars to cover the remaining change and taxes. The lady counts the money and hands you the bags along with your change. 

You grab everything and give her a smile before walking away, Kenma’s eyes glued to his phone again. 

“Bokuto must think you’re special, he doesn’t just spend money on anyone.” Kenma retorts, his fingers typing rapidly against his face. 

“Actually, I just recently met Bokuto.” You reply. 

Kenma looks up at you for a quick second before looking back at his phone as it goes off. “Kuroo and Bokuto are at the restaurant down the street.” He says. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Dinner With A Rival

  
  


You and Kenma walk into the restaurant, Kenma holding the bag with the dress in it. You spot Bokuto and Kuroo sitting in a booth, in the corner of the dimmed dining area. You walk over to the both of them, sliding in the set next to Bokuto. 

You hand Bokuto the rest of the money, but he pushes your hand away, declining your offer. “No worries, keep it, darling.” He says. 

You nod your head and tuck the money back in your handbag. You put your bags under the table, near your feet so it isn’t in anyone’s way. Bokuto drapes his arm around your shoulder as Kuroo locks his eyes onto you. 

“Care to introduce yourself, little lady?” Kuroo asks, giving you a seductive smirk. 

“I’m Y/n Ukai.” You say briefly, pacing your hand on Bokuto’s knee. 

Kuroo smiles and reaches for your hand. You give him your hand and he brings it to his face, kissing the top of it gently. His wet and soft lips pressing against the smooth skin on your hand. Bokuto’s body tenses up under your grip. His muscles flexing as he watches Kuroo attaches his lips to your hand. Bokuto looks at Kuroo, his nose scrunched up and eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Nice to meet you, Y/n,” Kuroo says, placing your hand back on the table. 

Kuroo looks over at Bokuto and smiles. Kuroo’s lips curve up as he winks at Bokuto. Bokuto tenses up again, a feeling of jealousy taking over his body, washing over his sense of thought. The only thing he could think of was bending you over the table and showing Kuroo who you truly belong to. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Bokuto asks before pulling you into a kiss.

Bokuto allowed his jealousy to get the best of him. He kept his eyes locked onto Kuroo’s as you whimpered into the kiss as a result of Bokuto’s rough grip on the back of your neck. A nasty scowl formed on Kuroo’s face, his eyebrows pushing together. Bokuto smirked proudly before pulling away from the kiss, leaving you breathless.

“Now, how about we order?” Bokuto suggests, opening up his menu. 

Kuroo scoffs and grabs one of the menus. You and Kenma grab one as well, your breathing still heavy from the sudden kiss that sparked an ungodly amount of arousal in you. Bokuto heard your heavy breathing and watches as your thigh twitched. He placed his rough hand in between your thigh, spreading them apart. You looked up at him, your eyes widen and cheeks burning up. Bokuto let a small smirk form near his mouth as he kept his eyes on the menu. You let out a shaky breath as you feel his thumb rub as your jeans. Bokuto continued to push his knuckle against your jeans, making your body buck from the friction. 

“Are you alright?” Bokuto asks, a bit of mocking in his voice. 

“Y-Yeah! Just fine.” You blurt out, feeling a small moan form in your throat. 

You quickly close your mouth and continue to look over the menu, as the boys discuss what they’re ordering. As your name was brought into the conversation, none other than Kuroo, Bokuto roughly gripped your inner thigh, earning a small squeak that was loud enough for them to hear. The three of them look at each other than you with puzzled faces. 

“Is everything okay? Did I step on your foot?” Bokuto asks, trying to keep the situation in the clear. 

“I’ll be right back! I’m going to use the restroom.” You exclaim nervously. 

The boys nod as you step out of your seat, rushing over to the ladies’ room. Bokuto looks back at the two men and excuses himself to go apologies to you. Just as you reached for the door handle, Bokuto grabs your wrist and pushes you into the restroom, dragging you down to the empty stall. 

Bokuto pins you against the stall door and holds your wrist above your head. As his eyes scanned over your helpless body, hunger took over his body. His golden eyes were coated in desire, desperately aching to rip all your clothes off and humiliate you. 

The form of innocence that reflected off your body gave him a strong burning desire to ruin you. He wanted everyone to know who you truly belonged to. He wanted to ruin you for everyone else. He was greedy, wishing to keep you all to himself. Jealous that his friend wanted you as much as he did. 

Bokuto held onto your wrist with one hand and the other tucked behind your back, keeping your smaller frame pressed against his taller one. Bokuto leaned closer to your neck, his hot breath sending a shiver down your spine. Your breathing hitched as you feel him attach his teeth to your ear lobe. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, hopelessly wanting him to continue down to your neck. Bokuto pushed his knee in between your legs, lifting you up slightly. 

“You’re mine, remember who you belong to, Darling?” Bokuto threatens in an enticing way. 

Bokuto bites your ear lobe one more time, before pulling away and releasing you of his restraints. Before leaving, he pulls you by the chin and kisses you roughly, his teeth already sinking into your bottom lip, earning a soft moan out of you. 

“Now, behave, will you?” Bokuto says, opening the stall door. 

You nod your head frantically, attempting to catch your breath as Bokuto leaves, the stall door closing behind him. Once you gather your composure, you pick up your feet and walk out of the restroom, fixing your hair along the way. You walk over to the table, which is now filled with food and drinks. You take your seat next to Bokuto, inhaling the strong smell of the scotch the boys are drinking. 

Bokuto hands you a glass, filled with the same thing they’re having. You swirl the glass around, the ice cubes making noises are the clank against the glass cup. You bring the cup to your nose, smelling the strong malt scent coming from the glass. 

“Don’t worry, little lady. It kind of tastes like chocolate.” Kuroo says, dowing his glass instantly. 

You give him a questioning look, before taking a sip out of the glass. The strong flavor of the expensive drink giving your body a tingling sensation as it floods down your esophagus. You press your lips together, trying to make sense of the flavor. 

“Do you like it?” Kuroo asks, offering you another cup. 

You shake your head no and push the bottle away, declining his offer for another drink. “I do like it, but I still have most of my glass filled.” 

Kuroo chuckles and places the scotch down again. Bokuto just looks at you, one eyebrow cocked as you drink the remaining alcoholic beverage. The rest of you spend the earlier afternoon talking about some things, letting the busy streets of the Ginza ward fill up. 

By the time you all finished, it was already three-thirty. Bokuto and Kuroo split the bill, Kuroo paying for the food, and Bokuto paying for all the drinks. You grab your bags from under the table as everyone gets ready to leave. 

“Hey, Bo, How about a poker game tonight?” Kuroo suggests, raising his eyebrow.

Bokuto smirks and flings his blazer over his shoulder and rolls his sleeves up, revealing his many darkly shaded tattoos. “Can’t wait.” He replies.

“Great, my place at 7. Sharp.” Kuroo says. 

Bokuto takes a mental note of this and goes to reach for the door handle for you. As you go to walk out, Kuroo grabs your hand, spinning you around to face him. Kuroo uses his middle and index fingers and tilts your head up. 

“Wear that dress tonight, love.” He says, dragging his thumb across your lips. 


	6. A Game Of Poker

You and Bokuto pull up to Kuroo’s estate. The estate was more modern than Bokuto’s, Kuroo’s having waterfalls and small pools decorated along the outside along with multiple full-length windows around the property. Small bushes were wrapped around the estate, with four oak trees planted on each corner of the house. The bright moon, giving the estate natural lighting. 

Bokuto steps out of the car, his keys wrapped around his finger as he walks over to your side. Bokuto opens your door, reaching for your hand, you lay your hand in Bokuto’s as you step out of the car, holding your dress up. You wore the same royal blue dress, you had bought earlier today. While Bokuto wore an all-black suit, complemented with silver rings and a silver watch. 

Bokuto pressed you against the car door and tucked his hand behind your neck. He tilted your head up and forced you to look at him. “Behave tonight, darling.” He said, his voice low and clear.

And with that, Bokuto was guiding you towards the entrance of Kuroo’s estate. Bokuto knocked on the door about two times before a tall man with silver hair answered the door. He kept a straight face but once he saw who it was he cracked a soft smile. 

“Come in, Kuroo is in the poker room already.” The man explains, holding the door open for the both of you. 

“Thank you, Lev,” Bokuto says as the two of you walk into the estate. 

Lev closes the door once you two walk-in. He walks in front of you both and signals for you to follow him. Bokuto intertwined his fingers with yours and followed behind Lev. The three of you remain silent as Lev walks around the large house. You look over at Bokuto, his face drained of any emotions. An uneasy feeling washed over your body as the sound of his watch ticking and the sound of your heels tapping against the floor filled your ears. 

“Be careful tonight, Boss isn’t so happy,” Lev advises as he opens another door, leading towards a different room. 

Bokuto just chuckles, “Nothing to worry about.” 

The two of you walk in, Bokuto keeping a playful yet cunning smirk on his as he walks over to the poker table where Kuroo and Kenma are, along with a dealer on the opposite side of the table. Kuroo notices both of you and stands up from his seat, adjusting his dark red button-up. You and Bokuto walk over to Kuroo, Bokuto shaking Kuroo’s hand firmly then taking a seat. Before sitting down, Kuroo grabs your hands and kisses the top of it while looking at you. 

“You look beautiful in that dress, Y/n,” Kuroo says, settling back in his seat. 

“Thank you.” You say, giving Kuroo a soft smile as you sit down next to Bokuto. 

A bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey stood in the middle of the table, along with four small glasses around it. A stack of cards lays near it, the dealer grabbing it once everyone is situated. The dealer shuffles the deck then hands Bokuto and Kuroo five cards each. Both of them check their cards, keeping their facial expressions straight.

As Kuroo lays his first card down, he reaches for the Jack Daniel’s, pouring into the glass before taking a quick sip out of it as he watches Bokuto put down a Jack. Kuroo’s face scrunches up a bit, his fingers fiddling with the remaining of his cards. 

The occasional sound of tapping against the lacquered wooden table and sips of whiskeys put your nerves on high alert. You took a glance at Bokuto’s cards discreetly, believing he had a strong chance of winning the game. 

As the hours went on, Bokuto eventually winning the poker game which rightfully enraged Kuroo. Someone had beaten him at a game he suggested, but none less Kuroo wished Bokuto a congratulations and a drink for the game. 

Kuroo poured whiskey in all four of the glass, one for each of you. Kuroo handed everyone their drinks and suggested cheers. You all tapped your glasses together, while Bokuto thanked Kuroo for the game and for having him over. 

“As long as I get to see her pretty face.” Kuroo retorts, looking over at you as you sip on the whiskey. 

You set the glass aside and smile at Kuroo. “Well, aren’t you a flirt?” You say, rubbing your leg against his, the strong alcohol taking over your thinking. 

Kuroo chuckles as a pink color washes over his cheeks, a mixture of the alcohol and your bold advancement. Kuroo looks at you, a strong desire clouding his dark eyes. He runs his hands through his hair, pushing it back fully as he drags his hands down his neck, his veins popping slightly. Bokuto notices the tension between you two and clears his throat, jealousy and anger getting to him. 

“We’ll be leaving now.” He says, standing up and grabbing your hand. 

Before either of you could say anything, Bokuto rushes you out of the estate, dragging you towards the car. He opens the car door and pushes you down into the seat. Bokuto’s eyes were glowing with anger, his knuckles turning white from the tight fist he kept them in. Bokuto just looked down at you, gritting his teeth harshly. His anger slowly becoming the best of him. 

Without any hesitation, Bokuto roughly gripped you by your throat, choking you slightly. His grip tightened, his fingertips pressing into the back of your neck. The excitement started flowing through your body, causing the heat to grow between your legs. The anger Bokuto was giving off made your body feel a burning desire and craving for him to take it out on you. You wanted him to take all his jealousy and anger out on your body. 

“What are you? A fucking slut? Flirting with my friend right in front of me.” Bokuto growls.

“It was just playful teasing.” You reply, rolling your eyes. 

Bokuto scoffs and strikes you across the face, leaving a bright red handprint. You look at Bokuto, your eye beaming with lust as wetness floods between your legs. Bokuto notices your sudden arousal and smirks. 

“Fucking slut. Getting turned by my actions. How about we show Kuroo what a slut you are?” He says.

You give Bokuto a nervous expression, your cheeks turning red from him slapping you and your embarrassment. Bokuto hooks his fingers around the sleeves of your dress, letting go of your neck, giving you a chance to breathe again. Bokuto smirks as he slowly pulls the sleeves of your dress down, revealing your white lace bra. 

“Get in the backseat.” He says, closing the passenger side door. 

While Bokuto walks over to the driver’s side, you climb in the back, holding the dress up to cover your chest and cleavage. Bokuto gets into the car and turns the ignition on. He turns back to you, his hand propped on the passenger seat. 

“Now, listen to me. You will touch yourself while I drive but, you can’t cum or orgasm until I pull into the driveway. Got it, darling?” Bokuto says, smirking as usual. “Also, take that dress off, I want to see how pretty you are when you please yourself.” He adds on.

“Yes sir.” You say shamefully, removing your hands from your chest. 

The dress falls back down, revealing the upper half of your body once again. Bokuto cocks an eyebrow waiting for you to remove the rest of the dress. You look away from his gaze and slide the rest of the dress of your body, leaving you in nothing but a bra and underwear. You look at Bokuto who has a smile on his face. 

“How about we make this situation more exciting?” Bokuto proposes, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

Bokuto opens the camera app and slides over to video and props the phone up so it has a perfect few of you. He looks back at you, nodding his head giving you the starting signal. You slide your underwear aside as he presses the record button. 

“Don’t be shy now, slut.” Bokuto says, slowly pulling out of Kuroo’s driveway. 

You nibble your bottom lip and use your middle and index finger to rub in the wetness between your folds. You whimper softly at the friction, getting a small smirk out of Bokuto as he watches in the rearview mirror. You press your two fingers against your clit and start slowly rubbing circles, your body twitching already. 

You look at the camera as you start rubbing your clit faster, your hips bucking, desperate to feel a greater sense of pleasure. You let out a loud moan as you press your fingers against your clit roughly, already feeling your orgasm building up. 

“Let the camera see you fingers yourself,” Bokuto says, his eyes watching you from the rearview mirror. 

“Yes, sir.” You whimper, slowly pressing your finger inside yourself. 

You let out a loud whimper as your fingers fully slide inside your hole. You curl your fingers and start pumping them in and out of your pussy. Bokuto keeps his eyes on the road, the arousal growing in his pants as he hears your moans whimper. You watch as Bokuto throws his head back while at a red light, knowing he is dying to touch you. 

“A-Ah fuck, Koutarou..!” You moan loudly, slamming your fingers into your cervix. 

Bokuto’s eyes widen, letting out a low growl as his throbbing dick presses against his tight pants. He quickly looks back at you, your juices flowing down your cunt, dripping onto his seats. Without any thought to it, Bokuto slams on the gas pedal, eagerly trying to get home so he can fuck you and hear you scream his name again. 

“Cum. Fucking cum, you dirty slut. Scream my name while you cum.” Bokuto grunts, gripping heavily onto the steering wheel. 

You slam your fingers inside yourself, flicking them up and down as your body bucks and shakes uncontrollably. “Fuck! Koutarou! Fuck, Fuck!” You moan loudly, your cum and juices squirting everywhere. 

In an instant, the car is parked in the driveway. Bokuto rushed out of the car towards the back seat. Bokuto opens the backseat door and flings you over his shoulders and rushes into the house. 

“Get ready for your punishment, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the rushed and short chapter, it's very hard to describe a poker game when you're still a rookie at the game. The next chapter will solely be smut, for you little freaks ;)


	7. Lust, Love, and Tears

Bokuto walks into his room and gently tosses you onto the bed, the silk sheets smothered your naked body. Bokuto looked at you with enchanted eyes, his mind filled with impure thoughts. As his gaze became more intimidating, nerves started to flood your body. Your heart started racing as a sinful smirk appeared on his face, his tongue slowly rolling over his lips, coating them with his saliva. 

“Lay down. Arms up and legs spread.” He demands, his voice sultry and low. 

“Any other commands?~” You tease, slowly spreading your legs. 

Bokuto just chuckles, “Just get ready while I go to grab something.” 

You look at Bokuto and nod your head before he walks over to his closet. You hear the noise of boxes being moved and metal tapping together as you wait for him to walk back in. After a minute or so, Bokuto walks back in, a metal box in his hands, and holds a key in his mouth.

You look at him, his shirt was completely unbuttoned, and his tie was hanging around his neck. He wore a seductive smirk as he walked back over to the bed, placing the box next to you. Bokuto takes the key out of his mouth and starts to unlock the metal box. You looked at the box, the inside was filled with red suede with ropes and toys laying inside of it. 

Bokuto pulls out the silk ropes and looks at you with a raised eyebrow as he watches you start to breathe heavily. Bokuto walks down to your ankles and pulls them further apart, each one touching the end of the bed. The tall man starts tying your ankles to the end of the bed frame, making you incapable to move your lower-half. Once that is down, he walks back to the head of the bed and begins tying your wrist up, you are no longer being able to move. 

“You look so pretty tied up, now try moving.” Bokuto teases, taking his shirt off fully. 

You look at him and start “squirming” around, only to fail horribly. All your movements were cut off by the silk ropes. You look at Bokuto who’s chuckling heavily, with his black tie in his hands. He leans down and kisses you sloppily before wrapping his tie around your neck and pulling it, using it as a make-shift leash. 

You whimper into the kiss as you feel your body being pulled up roughly. Bokuto grins and lets go of the tie, your body dropping back onto the bed. Bokuto starts tugging down his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, his dick already becoming hard at the sight of you being tied to the bed. 

“Our code word is red, okay?” He says, climbing into the bed. 

You look at him and nod, a sultry smile forming on your face as he positions himself in between your legs. Bokuto grabs the tie and pulls it, your body quickly jolting up. “Use your words, I need to hear you.” He demands, his grip tightening. 

“Yes, sir.” You say in a whimper. 

Bokuto pats your cheek, praising you slightly as he lets go of the tie. As your body hits the bed, Bokuto pulls a vibrator out of the metal box. He turns it on the lowest setting before holding it against his dick. Bokuto lets out a small moan at the sudden pleasure as your eyes widen. 

“Now, you get to watch me pleasure myself,” Bokuto says shakily. 

“Yes, sir.” You say, your voice low and shaky. 

Bokuto chuckles breathlessly as he throws his head back, his dick throbbing through his boxers. As pre-cum starts spilling out of his dick, he tugs down his underwear. Pre-cum starts dripping onto the sheets as Bokuto turns up the setting. He lets out a shaky moan, his cock twitching already. 

You close your eyes and throw your head back, desperately imagining him pleasing you right now. Bokuto grunts as grips onto the tie, pulling you up hastily. Bokuto pulls the tie-up some, making you look down. 

“I said watch me, slut.” He growls, gritting his teeth. 

You open your eyes and watch as Bokuto’s cock jumps up and down from the large amount of vibrations. Bokuto turns it on the highest setting, letting out a loud moan as he does so. You whimper in response, your body filling with an overwhelming amount of neediness, almost making it painful. 

“Aw, you want me to fuck you so bad, don’t you?” Bokuto teases, grinding his hips slowly against the vibrator. 

“So bad…” You say desperately, looking up at him. 

‘Make me cum and then I’ll pleasure you.” He says, turning the vibrator off and putting it aside. 

Bokuto drops the tie and gets off the bed, walking over to where your head lays. He stands by your face and grabs the tie, pulling your head to the side. With his free hand, he grabs his dick and slaps it against your lips, pre-cum coating your lips slightly. 

You look up at Bokuto and open your mouth, sticking your tongue out. Bokuto chuckles and pushes his dick inside your mouth. You gag loudly as you feel him hit the back of your throat. Bokuto grunts as he starts thrusting his hips, face-fucking you roughly. Spit and drool starts foaming out of your mouth as Bokuto hits the back of your throat. 

“You can take it, can’t you, slut?” Bokuto mocks, grabbing your hair and pushing you all the way down on him. 

You choke loudly, your makeup starting to run from all the tears. Bokuto lets out a satisfied groan as he looks down at your flushed face, covered in tears, makeup, and spit. Bokuto pulls your head back then slams you back down on him, causing more tears to spill out of your eyes. 

“Look at my pretty little whore crying. Did I ruin you already?” Bokuto taunts, giving you a fake pout. “Remember your reward if you make me cum, darling.” He adds on, petting your hair. 

“Y-Yes…” You mumble, barely audible enough for him to hear. 

You start swirling your tongue around his dick, extremely desperate to male him cum so he could finally pleasure you. Bokuto’s breathing turns into broken whimpers as his body twitches. His knuckles turned white from gripping onto your hair so tight from the overwhelming pleasure his body was receiving. His cock starts twitching in your mouth, hinting that he is close to finishing. 

Bokuto pushed your head down the further it could go, causing his cum to squirt down your throat. You make a cringed face as you taste the salty liquids, causing you to choke slightly. Bokuto lets go of your hair, taking a deep shaky breath as he pulls his dick out of your mouth. Bokuto looks down at you, cum and drool spilling everywhere around your mouth. He uses his thumb and wipes the corners of your mouth then licks his thumb, tasting his own release. 

“You did so well, darling. You can get your reward now.” He says, his voice still raspy from the large orgasm. 

Bokuto climbs back onto the bed, sitting in between your legs. Bokuto cocks an eyebrow when he sees your cunt dripping wet, he leans over and purses his lips together then spits on your cunt. Bokuto presses his fingers against your clit and rubs his spit in, adding to the wetness. He starts running his fingers down your folds, teasing you slightly by pressing his fingers in and out of your hole.

Bokuto reaches for the vibrator next to you and presses it against your clit as he pushes his fingers inside of you. Your face contorts into a lewd expression as he turns the vibe onto the highest setting. You let out a loud moan as Bokuto starts pumping his fingers fastly. Your legs start buckling from the overload of pleasure, you pull at the silk ropes that are tied around your wrist, your body desperate to hold onto something. 

Bokuto curls his fingertip, hitting your cervix with every small pump. You dig your fingernails into your palm as he starts rubbing the vibrator on your clit. Your mouth hangs open, unable to make any erotic noises, that Bokuto was hopelessly trying to hear. Bokuto starts slamming his fingers inside you, your whole body twitching rapidly now.

“Does the little slut want to cum? Then you better start begging.” He growls, his voice giving you chills. 

“Please, let me cum. I want to cum so bad, sir!” You whimper loudly, your cheeks flushed from the embarrassment. 

Bokuto just cocks an eyebrow and presses the vibrator harshly against your clit. Your body bucks up and down as drool starts spilling out of your mouth from it hanging open. Bokuto pumped his fingers a few more times before your cum squirts everywhere, dripping onto your thighs and bedsheets. 

  
  


You let out a loud moan as your body shakes and twitches, your eyes rolling back as well. Bokuto keeps his fingers inside you until you calm down, fully. He gave you small praises as he turned the vibe off and set it aside. Once your body came down from the orgasm, Bokuot slowly pulled his fingers out of you causing you to twitch slightly. 

Before you knew it, Bokuto’s fingers were pressing past your teeth. He swirled his fingers around your mouth, forcing you to taste your own release. You let out a small gag as he pressed his fingers harshly against your tongue, earning a small pitiful chuckle from him. 

“Gagging? Oh come on, you had bigger things in your mouth.” He says, a smug look on his face. 

He pushes his fingers further down your throat, earning another gag from you. Bokuto chuckles again and pulls his fingers out of your mouth, the action making a popping noise as he does so. Bokuto leans down and kisses you softly, while his hands rummage through his nightstand. You hear the sound of a switchblade opening as Bokuto pulls away. You open your eyes and see Bokuot holding a knife, slowly tracing it around your body. Bokuto watches as your eyes widen while he traces the blade around. He brought it open and down your chest, slowly digging the tip of it down some. You let out a little wince as the blade cut your lower abdomen. 

“Now, unless you want to get cut, even more, don’t move.” He says, holding the knife to your throat.

You whimper and nod your head carefully, making sure not to press yourself closer to the knife. Bokuto praises you for being obedient while he slowly pushes his dick inside you. You tug at the silk ropes as you feel him start to stretch you out, again. Bokuto wastes no time thrusting into you, he starts at a rough pace, giving you no time to adjust. 

“Mmh, fuck you’re tight.” Bokuto grunts, pushing your thighs apart. 

The further Bokuto spread your legs, the tighter the ropes around your ankles became, making it impossible to move your lower-half. With his free hand, he presses it firmly against your stomach, already feeling himself move in and out. Bokuto looks down at you and purses his lips together and spits on you. His spit running down the middle of your chest while you look up at him and bite your lip, smirking playfully. 

“Oh? What a dirty slut you are. Getting turned on by that.” Bokuto says, a nasty smirk plastered to his face. 

Bokuto drops the knife and leans down some to untie your ankles. Once your ankles were free, he grabbed you by your thighs and pushed them down near your chest, and used them as support to get rougher. Bokuto started pounding into you at a brutal pace, him going deeper with each thrust. As your face contorts, he looks down at your stomach and watches as he goes in and out with each stroke. 

“You feel that, slut?” Bokuto grunts, slamming himself into you repeatedly. 

With each thrust, your body moves up and down. Your mouth hangs open, your voice was not able to make any noises. Bokuto scrunches his face up and strikes you across the face, leaving a bright red mark on top of your flushed face. 

“Answer me, bitch.” Bokuto demands, tightening his grip around your ankles. 

“Y-Yes, sir! I-I feel that.” You manage to get out, your voice raspy and low. 

“Good girl.” Bokuto praises, slowing his thrust down. 

“Faster.” You say, looking Bokuto in the eye. 

Bokuto chuckles and starts going at a lively pace. Sweat drips off his forehead as the room is filled with the sound of slapping skin each time his hips meet the back of your thighs. The full-length windows become foggy as moans and grunts escape both you and Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto looks over at the window and watches as the Tokyo skyline becomes harder and harder to see. Bokuto looks back at you and sloppily attaches his lips to yours, as his fingers fiddle with the silk ropes, until they are completely untied. 

Once the ropes fall off your wrist, Bokuto hastily picks up your overheated body and presses you against the steamy window. The feeling of the cool, yet misty window runs a shiver down your spine. Bokuto holds your thighs up, keeping them spread apart. Sweat drops from your forehead, causing strains of hair to stick to your forehead. Bokuto’s hot breath travels down your exposed body as he bites the supple and soft part of your skin. 

“Show them who owns you. Show Kuroo who  _ truly  _ owns you.” Bokuto whispers against your bruised skin. 

Bokuto looks back up at you, allowing you to push him out of his face. You keep your arms wrapped around his neck, still tucking your fingers into his soft grey locks as he slowly thrust into you. Bokuto’s cock twitches inside of you the deeper he goes, his breath becoming shaky and unstable. 

“T-Tell me who owns you. Don’t be shy.” Bokuto grunts out, digging his fingertips into your smooth skin along your thighs. 

“You! You own me!” You moan loudly, an unpredicted orgasm taking over your body. 

Bokuto slammed himself into you one more time before he orgasms himself. The room is filled with shaky moans whimpers that slipped past both your lips. As your body trembled crazily, Bokuto pulled you into a sloppy kiss, muffling the moans that dared to escape his lips. Once you had both overcame your orgasms, Bokuto walked over to the bed and sat you on the edge of it. 

“How does a hot bath sound?” He questions while smiling softly. 


End file.
